


Snowed In

by Vibrainium



Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: You’re going away with your friends for a few days to unwind in the mountains. You’re the second to arrive when you get snowed in with the last person you want to be stuck with; so you drink. You know, those deep, hidden desires are much harder to hide when you’ve had a few…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

You’ve been planning for this trip for months, and it was finally here. Just you and your friends in a cabin up on a snowy mountain for four days with no one to bother you. No school. No work. Nothing to worry about.

  
Your drive up the mountain is getting whiter and whiter; the snow had started much earlier than anticipated.

When you finally pull up to the cabin, you don’t think you could’ve moved any further if you tried; there is already four inches of snow on the ground.

  
You grab your bag from the car and run to the door towards warmth and friends. You bang on the door and it swings open after a few seconds; your face falls.

“Oh great, it’s you,” you say flatly when you see Blaine.

  
“Oh look, it’s little miss sunshine,” he says sarcastically.

  
You push open the door and walk past him, throwing your bag on the floor by the couch.

  
“Where is everyone?”

  
“They all decided to ride together in Chaz’s big fucking church van; they’re on their way.”

  
“Fantastic,” you grumble, picking your bag back up to go claim a bedroom.

Blaine made your stomach drop whenever you saw him. You got along with everyone; except for him. He made it absolutely impossible to like him. You are thankful that there will be enough people here that you shouldn’t have to interact with him much.

You had a feeling Blaine laid claim on the master bedroom, but you decided to check anyway.

You see his suitcase open on the bed, all of his clothes neatly folded. You frown and look around the room, wishing you would’ve arrived earlier; the tub in the bathroom had jets. His shoes are neatly placed near the foot of the bed, and there are already two things hanging in the closet to your left; evidently he was a neat-freak. Your eyes land on the nightstand to see a large, unopened box of condoms. You roll your eyes and turn to slam right into Blaine.

  
“Jesus  _christ_ , sneaking up on people is creepy.”

  
“You were in MY room!” he protests.

  
“Well I didn’t know it was yours until I got here, did I?”

  
He rolls his eyes.

  
“Why do YOU get the master bedroom?” you ask.

  
“Because I got here first. And I’m gonna make great use of that tub, and that big bed. If you ask nicely, you can share it with me,” he grins and licks his lips.

  
You make a disgusted noise and shove past him to find a room.

  
Choosing the room furthest from Blaine’s, you start unpacking your things to find what you want to change into for the night.

Once you change, you sit on the bed and think about what you’re going to do until everyone else arrives.

  
A loud cracking noise snaps you out of your thoughts  and you jump off of the bed. You run to the living room and Blaine is sitting on one of the couches, staring out the front window, wide-eyed.

You follow his gaze and see a tree branch that had buckled under the weight of the snow, dangling over the power line.

  
“ _No_ …” you whisper.

  
Just then, the phone rings, startling you both.

  
You pick it up.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Oh thank god you’re okay up there,” a sigh comes through the line.

  
“Jessica?” you ask.

  
“Yeah, I am so glad you’re okay, it’s crazy down here, they won’t let us come up the mountain.”

  
“I’m sorry, what?” you say, your heart nearly stopping.

  
“There’s a white-out, can’t see shit. Rangers are here, they barricaded the road up the mountain, told us we have to stay down here tonight,” she says.

  
“You’ve got to be  _fucking_ kidding me,” you say, the anger rising in you.

  
“I’m so sorry, are you alone?”

  
“ _Worse_ ,” you say through your teeth.

  
“Oh shit, Blaine,” she groans.

  
“Yeah, thanks for that.”

  
“Well, try to get some rest tonight? Don’t kill each other? And hopefully we’ll see you tomorrow,” Jessica says, trying to sound hopeful.

You hang up and relay the news to Blaine, who falls back on the couch and groans.

“So I’m trapped here with your bitchy ass for the night? What the fuck are we supposed to do? Did you even bring any alcohol? I bet you didn’t,” he scoffs.

  
“Actually, I did, fuckhole; and I’m not planning on sharing any with you,” you say, turning towards the kitchen.

  
“Of course not.”

  
“Why, did you not bring anything? Were you just going to mooch off everyone else like you always do?” you say.

  
“Shut up, I contribute plenty.”

  
“Yeah? Perverted comments and incessant attempts to fuck everything with tits is hardly a contribution.”

  
Blaine lets out a laugh and shakes his head.

  
“What,” you say, crossing your arms.

  
“That was funny,” he shrugs.

  
You hear a loud crack and a big thud and you both run to the window. The branch had fallen, thankfully missing the power lines, and made a giant hole in the two feet of snow.

  
“Thank God. The worst thing I can think of next to being snowed in with you is being snowed in with you with no heat or power,” you say.

  
“Aw, you don’t want to cuddle naked in front of the fire for warmth?” He bats his eyes at you.

  
“Why… would we be naked,” you find yourself asking.

  
“Easier to share warmth,” he shrugs, winking at you.

  
You roll your eyes and go to your room to get your liquor to bring back to the kitchen.

“You’re tolerable when I’m drunk. And when you’re drunk, I’m less of an ass. So here,” you say, sliding him a shot glass.

  
He snorts and grabs your vodka and pours himself a shot as you pull two sodas from the fridge.

 

 

“Why are you such a douchebag?” You ask, taking your third shot.

  
“Why are you such a raging bitch?” he snaps back.

  
“Because you’re a piece of shit to me! You get what you give.”

  
Blaine glares at you and grabs the vodka bottle from you.

 

“I think you act like that because then you know the reason girls don’t want you. If you’re nicer, you worry they still won’t want you.”

  
Blaine scoffs and takes the shot he just poured, chasing it with the last of his soda.

 

“Or maybe you’re a virgin and are afraid no one will ever want you,” you taunt.

  
“Shut your fucking mouth, I’m no virgin,” he practically spits.

  
You raise an eyebrow at him and smirk, “Yeah? Seems like I hit a nerve, though, have a bad first time? Not had sex since?”

  
“You should shut your whore mouth if you know what’s good for you,” he grits his teeth after taking another shot.

  
“Why, Blaine, are you gonna shut it for me? You gonna shove your cock in my mouth to shut me up?” you ask huskily, taking small steps towards him.

  
His eyes widen slightly, clearly not expecting those words from your mouth.

“I think if someone made a move on you, you’d run away like a little bitch. You’d get performance anxiety and fucking bail,” you say, inches away from his face.

  
Blaine is fuming; his jaw is clenched and his fist is tight around the bottle he’s holding.

You smirk and turn to walk away, satisfied with yourself.

 

You’re having a lot of fun teasing Blaine. He’s normally a huge asshole at parties, so full of himself, always bragging about the girls he beds; but dammit if you aren’t attracted to him.

You’ve admittedly checked him out when he wasn’t looking. Blaine liked to wear tight jeans, and he could definitely fill them out. He was clearly packing heat, so you knew where to hit him next.

“Or is it your dick?” you grin wickedly, leaning against the fireplace.

  
“ _What_  did you say?” he spins around and throws his empty Pepsi can into the sink.

  
“Is there a problem with your dick? Is that why you’re afraid? Will girls laugh?”

  
Blaine’s jaw clenches and he stalks up to you, backing you up until your legs hit the couch. You fall back on it, looking up at Blaine who is staring at you, his pupils blown; this was turning him on. Knowing that excited you for some reason.

  
“I’ll show you a problem with my dick,” he growls, yanking open the button and pulling the zipper down on his jeans.

  
You raise an eyebrow when he pauses, seemingly for your consent, and you smirk. Blaine pushes down his jeans and underwear together, his thick, half-erect cock popping out right in front of you.

You let out a small moan and squeeze your legs together.

  
“Yeah? I don’t hear you laughing now,” he says harshly.

  
“Shut up, you talk too much,” you groan, wrapping a hand around his dick and pulling it to your mouth.

  
Blaine gasps in surprise as your warm mouth engulfs his head, looking down at you wide-eyed; as if he wasn’t expecting this to happen.

  
You moan around his cock, loving how heavy he feels on your tongue, the taste of his pre-cum oozing out slowly as he grows fully hard in your mouth.

  
You grab his ass with both hands and pull him to you, making his cock slide further into your mouth and nearly down your throat.

  
“Ooohhhooly shit,” Blaine says shakily.

“Was that a box of condoms I saw in your room?” You ask after sliding your mouth from him.

  
He grins and holds his pants up, grabbing your hand and dragging you to the bedroom.

  
You take off your shirt and so does he; but he has two more underneath.

  
You take the rest of your clothes off and sit up at the top of the bed; you try not to laugh while Blaine struggles because he’s trying to move too fast.

“You look good naked,” he nods, finally naked in front of you.

  
“So do you,” you say, looking him up and down.

  
You turn to the nightstand and grab the box of condoms, ripping it open and removing one.

You toss it to him and he grabs it, tearing the corner off with his teeth to open it.

  
Blaine kneels on the bed and inches towards you, slowly stroking his cock; you watch his hand, transfixed.

  
Blaine chuckles and puts the condom on, positioning himself between your legs. He grabs his dick and presses it you your entrance and you groan softly, bucking your hips for him to slide into you.

You gasp as he fills you, holding his hips still while you get used to him.

  
“ _Fuck_ you’re huge,” you breathe.

  
Blaine grins and rolls his hips into yours; you gasp again and he starts thrusting.

Your head is immediately spinning, mostly due to the alcohol, but his thick cock sliding in and out of you is driving you crazy.

  
“Yeah you like that?  _Yeah_ you do. You fucking love this cock,” Blaine grunts.

  
You open your mouth to tell him to stop talking just as he slams into your g-spot and you gasp.

  
“Yeah I bet you never had a dick this big, huh. Never had your pussy stretched like this.”

  
He pounds harder and grunts, “tell me how much you love my fat cock in your tight pussy.”

  
“Oh my god please just shut up and fuck me.”

  
Blaine falters and looks down at you, not sure how to respond.

  
He pulls out of you and grunts, “turn around,” he says.

You roll to your stomach then get on your hands and knees, lowering your top half to the bed; Blaine groans softly at the sight. He kneels behind you and slowly sinks his cock back into you.

You gasp at the new angle and grab the pillow in front of you.

  
“Fuck,” you gasp.

  
Blaine grunts and moans as he pounds into you harder.

“God damnit you are so fucking  _tight_ ,” he groans.

  
You bite your lip and cry out with every thrust, feeling his balls slapping against your clit, sending tingles throughout your body.

  
Blaine is moaning louder and louder, his thrusts getting sloppy. Without warning, he cries out and grips your hips, stilling deep inside of you and filling the condom with his thick load.

  
He collapses onto your back and you cough as he rolls off of you.

  
“What, that’s _it_?” You say, annoyed.

  
“What, didn’t you come?” He says, turning his head to you after tossing the condom in the trash can next to the bed.

  
“Are you serious?”

  
“What? I assumed you did.”

  
“Why would you assume that? You know what, nevermind.”

  
“Why didn’t you?” He honestly looked confused.

  
“Blaine, have you ever given a woman an orgasm?” You ask.

  
His eyes narrow, “of _course_  I have. They usually have one when I fuck them with my huge fucking dick.” He gestures to his still impressive softening penis.

“Maybe there’s something wrong with you,” he says.

  
“Seriously? You know it’s more difficult for a woman to orgasm? You know more than half of women  _can’t_  from fucking alone?”

  
Blaine turns back to look at you, to see if you’re fucking with him.

  
“How the fuck else…”

  
“ _Oh my god you’re joking._  Come the fuck here,” You say, yanking his arm so he’s kneeling between your open legs.

  
“Have you never gone down on a woman?”

  
“I’ve never  _had_  to.”

  
You stare at him and blink.

“Well normally it’s not something you _have_  to do. Usually it’s something you  _want_ to do,” you say.

  
“Do you know what a clitoris is?” You ask.

  
He scoffs, “of  _course_  I fucking do, I’m twenty-one years old.”

  
“Then why not include it in the fun?”

  
“No one’s ever fucking told me to! How should I know!” He says angrily.

  
“Alright, you’ve been fucking some really stupid women that aren’t comfortable or familiar with their bodies,” you say.

  
Blaine frowns, still angry.

  
“How old are the girls you fuck?” you ask.

  
“I don’t know, eighteen? Nineteen?”

  
“Yeah. They’re still learning about what they like and probably aren’t confident or mature enough to communicate that.”

  
Blaine huffs and throws his hands up in exasperation.

  
“It’s okay. Let me show you,” you say, spreading your legs wider.

  
Blaine pauses to consider for a moment, then sits back on his knees. He watches you as you slide your hands between your legs and spread yourself open for him; Blaine bites his lip.

  
“You like how that looks?” You ask.

  
Blaine nods silently.

  
“So right here…” you say, trailing your fingers up to your clit, “is where you want to focus your efforts.”

  
Blaine nods again.

  
“There are literally thousands of nerves in there. It’s super sensitive, so you can’t be rough without asking. Every woman is different; not everyone will like the same things. Me, for example, I love it soft and slow.” You say, taking the pad of your middle finger and circling your clit once.

  
You moan and arch your back, your nipples hardening into peaks.

  
You look up to Blaine as you start making slow circles on your sensitive bud. His eyes seem to darken as he watches you.

  
You bite your lip as you pleasure yourself, glancing up at Blaine’s body for some inspiration. His abs are solid and his dick is huge, two of your favorite qualities in a sexual partner.

You watch his heavy, soft length twitch and start to swell again as he watches you. You think about how he stretched you, how you crave it again. You moan at the sight and thought, getting yourself closer.

  
“Give me your hand,” you breathe.

  
He lifts it to you and you take two of his fingers, guiding them into you. Just as he breaches you, you come, moaning and shuddering, clenching around his fingers.

  
His eyes widen as he looks down at his hand and back up at you.

“ _Fuck_ , that was hot,” he groaned.

  
“Did you feel that?” You sigh, relaxing onto the bed.

  
“Hell yeah.”

  
“Ever feel that on your dick?” You ask.

  
He frowns, “No. I’d definitely remember that.”

  
He looks dejected as he thinks about all the women who have faked it with him.

  
“You came really fast,” he says, dragging himself away from the negative thoughts.

  
“That’s because I’ve been fucking myself for years. I know how to get myself off. I could do it in less than a minute if I wanted… though why would I want that?” You grin.

  
“So it’ll take other people longer to get you off?” he asks.

  
“Yes, and that’s wonderful. Exploring someone else’s body is exciting.”

  
Blaine chews on his lip and nods.

  
“Now you try,” you say.

  
“With… with my hand?”

  
“Or your tongue. Whichever.“

Blaine almost looks worried.

  
“What if you’re no good?” You offer.

  
He nods.

  
“Then I teach you,” you say.

  
He still looks a little uncertain.

  
“Are you afraid you won’t like the taste?” You try to contain your smirk.

  
Blaine blushes.

  
“Does the smell of sex excite you?”

  
“Yeah. I love when the room smells like fresh fuck. Like right now; it’s really fucking hot.”

  
“Well a good portion of that is  _vagina_  you’re smelling. So if you like the smell…”

  
He exhales a small laugh.

  
You look up at him and make sure his eyes are on you. You slide two fingers down and slip them inside yourself, dragging them out slowly.

Blaine licks his lips as he watches you lift your fingers to them.

  
He opens his mouth and you slide your fingers onto his warm tongue. Blaine closes his mouth around your finger and sucks, his eyes fluttering closed. He moans as his tongue slides along the space between your fingers.

  
You withdraw your fingers and smirk at him.

  
“Good?”

  
He exhales slowly and nods, his pupils blown with lust, “I bet it’s even better at the source,” he breathes, dropping down and nestling himself between your legs.

  
You moan softly as he drags his tongue up the length of your slit. Blaine looks up at you for approval; you bite your lip and nod.

  
He flattens his tongue out and licks you again, this time catching your clit, making your legs twitch.

Blaine glances up at you and your teeth are digging into your bottom lip, your hips lifting off the bed to get his mouth back to you.

  
He chuckles and parts you gently with his fingers, seeking your clit with his flattened tongue. You gasp and cry out, squirming as he circles his tongue.  

  
“Holy  _shit_ you are good at following instructions,” you gasp.

  
Blaine laps at your clit slowly, trailing his tongue down to your entrance to probe gently, then going back up to your clit.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, keep doing that,” you pant as he makes soft circles on your clit again.

  
He’s doing it exactly how you like it, very well, actually. He’s building up your orgasm much faster than you anticipated.

“Oh god, Blaine, yes!” You cry when he eventually pushes you over the edge, the warmth of your release washing over you.

“Now stop moving, be gentle. So, _so_  sensitive right now,” you gasp, holding his head in your hands.

Blaine carefully removes himself from your throbbing pussy and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Congratulations,” you breathe, “you just made a woman come with your mouth.”

  
He lets out a laugh and drops over you, holding himself up.

  
He opens his mouth to say something but stops, looking into your eyes. His eyes flit to your lips and his face gets a little closer to you.

  
“Can I…” before he can finish you grab him by his wild hair and pull his mouth to yours, kissing him for the first time.

  
Blaine moans into your kiss as he parts your lips with his tongue; you whimper when you taste yourself.

You hold his face in both of your hands as your deep kiss persists, his tongue swirling gently just like he had been doing to your pussy.

You feel Blaine’s hard cock nudge your hip and you lift yourself into him to rub him.

  
Blaine moans and pulls away.

“Please let me fuck you again,” he groans.

  
You reach to the nightstand and grab the box of condoms, pulling one out. Blaine kneels up and you feel a new rush of wetness as you see his rock-hard cock ready to go again. You tear open the condom and wrap your fingers around his length, stroking slowly. Blaine whimpers and thrusts into your hand involuntarily. You grin and roll the condom down his cock, wiping your lube slick hands on the sheets when you’re done.

  
Blaine hovers over you again, his bulging biceps in your periphery. You wrap your legs around him and he bites his lip, pushing into you.

You gasp as he sinks into your wetness, moaning as the sting of his girth quickly fades into pleasure. The sensation of him filling you is enough to make you come if he just stayed there and you played with your clit.

Your pussy clenches at the thought and Blaine raises his eyebrows at you.

  
“Move,” you groan impatiently, lifting your hips off the bed.

  
Blaine nods and pulls out slowly, watching your face as he fills you again.

You moan as he works up to a steady pace, dropping his head to suck one of your nipples into his mouth.

You cry out, feeling your wetness surge around him as his tongue flicks over your hardened nipple.

  
“Fuck yes, harder!” You cry.

  
Blaine grunts and complies, pounding into you harder.

  
“Like that?” He groans.

  
He wasn’t telling you this time, he was  _asking_  you.

  
You can only nod and moan, your hands going to his back and your nails dragging down gently.

Blaine groans and kneels up, taking you with him and sliding your ass up his thighs. He holds your hips and pounds into you, his grunts making you even wetter.

  
“Fucking hell you are so  _wet_ ,” he moans.

  
“Harder,” you whine.

  
Blaine starts slamming into you, letting out a long moan. You cry out and arch your back, grasping your breasts and tugging your nipples. Blaine groans and sides a hand between you, using a finger to stroke your clit gently.

  
“Oh my GOD!” You scream, “yes!”

  
You choke on your breath and whimper as he stimulates your swollen bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts.

  
“Holy shit, oh my god, Blaine!” You cry out, arching your back.

  
Blaine gets more confident in his thrusts, slamming into you powerfully as you repeat his name over and over.

  
“I’m gonna… oh god!” You cry, your back bowing off the bed as your orgasm crashes over you.

  
Your pussy clenches around his thick cock, pulsing and twitching, making him gasp.

  
“Holy  _fuck_!” He cries, his hips stuttering as he tenses, your release milking out his own.

  
Blaine gasps as his body jerks with every pulse of cum that fills the condom; a loud, guttural moan falls past his lips along with your name.

  
His body relaxes and your legs drop to his sides. You’re both panting, not speaking for several minutes, just staring at each other.

“Holy  _shit_ ,” you finally say.

“That was the greatest sex I’ve ever had,” he breathes, running a hand through his hair, the sweat almost keeping it slicked back.

  
You gulp and nod, brushing your hair out of your face.

  
“Really?” He raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

  
“Fuck, yes. Holy shit. I would definitely not lie to you about that.”

  
Blaine grins and slowly pulls out of you with a grasp on the base of his cock, keeping the condom on. You groan as he leaves you and he disposes of the condom, falling to the bed next to you.

  
“See how good sex can be?” You grin, turning to him.

  
“I had no idea I was having  _bad_ sex,” he laughs, “I didn’t think there was such a thing!”

  
He turns to you and he’s smiling, a genuine smile you have never seen before; it kind of makes you melt a little.

  
“I won’t tell anyone. If you don’t want me too,” Blaine says suddenly.

  
You laugh.

“Are you embarrassed?” You ask.

  
“What? Of course not. Just… everyone knows you hate me. So if you didn’t want our friends to know we fucked, I won’t tell them.”

  
“That’s sweet.” You smile. “It’s alright, I don’t care. Just don’t go making shit up,” you smirk, pinching one of his nipples.

“And I don’t  _hate_  you,” you say.

  
He whines and slaps your hand away and you laugh, rolling out of bed.

  
“Was this a one time thing?” he asks, resting his hands behind his head, stretching out.

  
You look up and down his naked body and bite your lip.

  
“I wouldn’t say no to a repeat,” you shrug, slowly smiling.

  
Blaine reaches out and grabs your arm, yanking you back onto the bed.

  
“Then where are you going? We have all night,” he says, putting a possessive hand on your hip and grabbing the back of your head with his other.

  
You smirk and he pulls your lips to his in a heated kiss, rolling onto his back and taking you with him.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

You wake up sore in the most delicious way, stretching and smiling. You roll to your side to see Blaine awake and looking at you.

  
“Were you watching me sleep?” you laugh, stretching again.

  
“Yes. You’re pretty,” he says simply.

  
You laugh, shaking your head.

Suddenly you hear voices outside.

Your eyes widen and Blaine scrambles out of the bed, grabbing his clothing and throwing you yours.

  
“What time is it?” you ask.

  
Blaine looks at his watch and laughs, “it’s four in the afternoon. I guess we were up pretty late,” he smirks.

  
You escape Blaine’s room and make it to the front door just as it opens.

  
Chaz, Jackson, Jessica, Melissa, Tracy, Donnie, Jennifer, and Todd all file into the cabin, dropping boots, gloves, hats and scarves along the way.

  
“Jesus!” Jessica huffs, flopping down onto the couch.

  
Blaine walks into the room and smirks, “nice of you to join us.”

  
Jessica rolls her eyes.

Everyone gets settled in; soon, food is shared and alcohol is distributed.

“So how did you guys not kill each other?” Todd asks, Blaine, looking at you a few feet away.

  
“She was pretty tolerable once she let me put it in her,” Blaine shrugged.

  
All four girls laugh as if it’s the funniest thing they had ever heard. They stop and look at you to see no reaction, and back to Blaine who was smirking.

“Oh HELL YEAH!” Jackson high-fives Blaine, “you showed her how it’s done, right?”

  
You roll your eyes; Blaine sees you out of the corner of his eye. He laughs and raises his drink to the men, “Nah. Other way around,” he throws you a wink and takes a sip of his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Blaine had a pretty wild night together, but you have your whole vacation ahead of you. Now what?

 

 

“So… where are you staying tonight?” Blaine asks you casually as he sits on the couch next to you

You can’t help but giggle.

“Is that your way of asking me to sleep in your bed?” You raise an eyebrow.

“I mean, I don’t plan on  _sleeping_ much,” he grins.

You laugh and shove his arm.

“But really, you slept with me last night, come on. Just stay with me for the rest of the trip?” His eyebrows draw together in a silent plea, his eyes puppy-esque.

The way he’s looking at you is dangerous; you know that face.

You notice everyone had gone to the kitchen so you take Blaine’s cheeks in your hands and pull his lips to yours. He sighs and returns your kiss, draping an arm around your shoulders.

“So… is that a yes?” He raises an eyebrow.

You nod, “yeah, fine,” you grin.

 

Your eyes go to his lips and you’re thinking about kissing him again as Chaz and Todd come bounding drunkenly in the room. You automatically slide a foot away from Blaine, making the mistake of glancing at him afterwards; he looks like a kicked puppy. You mentally smack yourself for having such a reaction. They already knew you slept together, why would it matter if they saw you this close? Not to mention you just agreed to stay in his room for the rest of the weekend. You felt like an ass.

 

“Can I grab anyone anything from the fridge?” Jackson yells from the kitchen.

“Yeah, grab me any liquor and a Pepsi!” Blaine yells.

 

Jackson comes back and tosses Blaine the soda can, but Chaz intercepts it mid-air.

“I just saved your LIFE, man. That could’ve been a  ** _bomb_** ,” Chaz says, pointing to Blaine.

 

Everyone else erupts into laughter, and Blaine’s face turns red as everyone re-lives the most embarrassing moment of Blaine’s life.

 

You hadn’t been there for it, but you heard about last winter when Blaine flipped his shit on some teenagers he thought were spies. Blaine was  _really_ into Red Dawn that year, and it seemed he got a little caught up in it.

Blaine got up without a word and left the room.

 

“You guys are dicks,” you say, getting up and going after Blaine before anyone can respond.

 

 

You push open the bedroom door to see Blaine sulking on the edge of the bed.

“What do you want,” he mumbles, “come to make fun of me?”

“Did you see me laughing out there?” you ask, closing the door behind you.

Blaine squints at you, “…why aren’t you laughing?”

“Because I don’t get off on embarrassing other people? It’s really shitty?” you say, sitting next to him on the bed.

 

He turns to look at you and gives you a grateful smile.

 

“Everybody has that one thing they want everyone to just forget about,” you say, taking his hand in yours.

“I’ve learned, you just have to own it and make fun of yourself with them, and soon they won’t think it’s funny anymore.”

“Yea?” he asks, looking down at your intertwined fingers and squeezing your hand.

“Mmhmm,”  you nod, standing and tugging him up with you.

He sighs and nods.

“C’mon, let’s go get a drink,” you say, lifting his hand to kiss his fingers, getting a smile out of him.

 

You walk back into the room with Blaine’s hand in yours; people turn and look, their eyes going straight to your hands. Blaine tries to tug his hand away but you hold on tighter. You look at him, his eyes soft, and he gives you a smile that warms you.

 

After an evening of card games and alcohol -and little to no shit from anyone about you and Blaine- you all go your separate ways to sleep.

 

“Hey there’s the room at the end of the hall,” you say, walking past Jessica as she throws her bag into the room that Melissa is in.

“It’s a twin bed; aren’t you in there?”

“Nah, I’m gonna stay with Blaine,” you shrug.

She looks at you wide-eyed and you laugh, “what!”

“What the shit happened before we got here!” She hisses, grabbing your arm and taking you into the room.

You smile and shrug, “we were up until eight AM talking and fucking. It was kind of nice.”

She stares at you.

“I’m sorry I feel like I’m in this weird dream where everything is backwards. You’ve hated each other for, like, two years.”

“Yeah, well, we got drunk and things happened. Then more things happened once we were sober.”

“Jesus, girl. Well… alright? I don’t know what else to say,” she says. “He’s always been an asshole to me; I always thought it was because I wouldn’t sleep with him.”

“Did he try?” you ask.

 

She opens her mouth to reply and closes it, her eyes looking up at nothing in deep thought.

“No. He… he never did. What the fuck did I think that for?”

“You assume all men want to fuck you,” you wink.

“I’m usually right,” she shrugs.

You laugh and continue on to the master bedroom.

 

 

You’re removing your earrings in the mirror when Blaine approaches you from behind and slides his hands to your hips, pressing you into him.

“Mmm, hi,” you say as he tilts his head to kiss your neck.

His warm, firm body melts into yours and you sigh. You let out a happy purr as he sucks softly at your tender skin.

“I know you like  _this_ …” he says, leaving open mouthed kisses along your neck and shoulder.

“But I really want to learn about the other things you like…” he says softly, brushing your hair to the side.

“Oh really?” you say.

“I don’t know what it is about you, I just want to make you feel good,” he mumbles into your neck.

“I think I’m okay with that.”

 

You turn around and tug his shirt off and work on his pants as you kiss his soft lips. His tongue eagerly slips past your lips; he tastes like rum and cola.

You push his jeans down and immediately stick your hand down the front of his briefs to get a handful of his thick cock. Blaine moans and you squeeze him, feeling him grow in your hand. You drop to your knees in front of him, taking his underwear with you, looking up at him innocently as you kiss up his thigh.

 

“Look at that beautiful angelic face… we both know you’re no angel, sweetness,” he smirks, right as you take him in your mouth.

Blaine moans and you sink your mouth as far as you can on his length, gagging slightly as his bulbous head touches your throat.

He lets out another moan as you watch his face, his head thrown back as you work him up and down with your hand along with your mouth, coating him heavily with your saliva.

Your hand slides up and down his length as you move to his balls, kissing, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. You take as much of him in your mouth as you can, sucking on his heavy sac as you jerk him off. Blaine lets out an obscene moan, his legs quivering.

 

“Fuck,  _fuck_ ,” he whimpers as you tighten your grip and squeeze every time your hand passes over his head.

 

Blaine’s hips begin to twitch, his noises getting louder and more uninhibited. You take him back into your mouth and sink all the way down, letting him feel your throat. Blaine gasps as you swallow around him and moan; starting a steady rhythm with your hand and mouth again.

His body tenses and you prepare for his seed to flood your mouth; you moan again and Blaine cries out, his balls pulling tight against him and his cock swelling as he spills down your throat.

You swallow everything he gives you and slowly slide your mouth from him, watching his face as you do so. His mouth is gaped and his pupils are blown when he opens his eyes to lock on yours; he looks absolutely wrecked.

 

You stand up and he grabs you, kissing you roughly and walking you backwards to the bed. As soon as you hit the mattress, he is yanking off your pants and underwear while you work on your upper half.

Blaine tugs off his socks and crawls up your body, both of you now fully undressed. You look up at him as he stares into your eyes, dragging a hand up your side and resting on your breast, tweaking your nipple. You bite your lip and whimper as he drops his head and kisses down your neck and keeps going, replacing his fingers with his mouth.  His hot tongue rolls around your hardened peak, making you wet in an instant.

Blaine rolls to the side of you, continuing his delicious assault on your breasts as his hand slips between your legs, gently tracing his fingers up and down your folds. You buck your hips up into his hand and whine, getting a chuckle out of him.

 

“Patience, baby,” he tuts, kissing your neck and sucking softly.

 

His hand ghosts up your pussy to your stomach and back to your breasts, lightly circling his palms over your nipples. You arch your back into his touch and he moves his hand to the other side of your body, rolling himself back on top of you.

 

“ _Patience_.” he whispers, kissing your lips softly.

Blaine kisses you one last time before descending your body, leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake. He’s nuzzling your soft skin, kissing and licking; and it’s driving you absolutely crazy.

Once he kisses every inch of your skin but where you crave his mouth the most, he makes his way back to your lips. You grab his face and kiss him deeply, making him moan in surprise.

 

“Babygirl… so needy, aren’t you?” he says in a gruff voice once you part.

You whimper and nod, looking him in the eye.

 

“I wanna hear you say it,” he whispers in your ear, sending a chill down your spine.

“I need it… I need  _you_ ,” you don’t care anymore, you just want him to stop teasing you.

“What do you need?” he asks, tracing his fingers around your nipples, watching the goosebumps spread across your skin.

“ _Fuck_ … your mouth. I need your mouth,” you beg.

 

Without another word, Blaine is between your legs, looking up at you with a wicked grin, licking a straight line up your cunt. You cry out as he wraps his lips around your clit and sucks softly.

 

“Oohh my  _god_ ,” you cry, burying your hands in his soft hair and tugging gently.

 

He moans and you grin to yourself, tugging again a little harder.  Blaine moans even louder and your body shudders as the jolt of pleasure from the vibrations rush through you.

You can’t believe how amazingly talented he is with his tongue after only learning how to use it less than a day ago. You look down at him and watch as he closes his eyes and loses himself in you. He is moaning with you; sucking and licking slowly, as if he is savoring you.

 

In minutes, Blaine has you crying out his name into a pillow in ecstasy, your back arching off the bed. He firmly holds onto your thighs, gently circling your throbbing clit with his tongue as he rides our your release. You blink away the bright white sparks in your vision as you pant to catch your breath. Your body trembles as Blaine crawls up to you to cup your face in his hand, his thumb tracing over your parted lips.

 

“ _Fuck_ , I can’t believe how amazing you are at that already,” you gasp for a breath, putting a hand on your head.

“Well, most of our naked time together last night  _was_ my face between your legs.”

“That’s true,” you grin.

“It’s easy to get good when the person I’m practicing on knows what she likes,” he says, kissing your neck and pulling the covers up over your naked bodies.

“Practicing, eh? So you going to take all you’ve learned and apply it to your future conquests?” you smirk.

You regret saying it as soon as you do, your stomach dropping in fear.  You don’t want him to think you want more than this weekend.

Do you?

 

“I meant practicing like doctors do,” he smirks, kissing your lips softly, “applying my education.”

“But also, I don’t know. You kinda changed me, babe. Don’t know if the girls I normally fucked deserve what I’ve learned,” he teases, nipping at your ear.

“Oh really?” you raise an eyebrow.

 

He shrugs and reaches over to turn his lamp off.

“I mean, I was a stallion in the sack before, but  _now_? I am blowing your  **mind** ,” he says.

 

You throw your head back and laugh, not knowing or caring if he was being serious.

 

“What kind of man would I be if I took that from you?” he continues, kissing your neck and back up to your lips.

 

You roll your eyes, still smiling.

“Goodnight, Blaine,” you laugh, rolling to your side to turn off your lamp.

 

You’re about to roll back over when Blaine scoots in behind you and throws an arm around you, pulling your body into his.

He sighs happily and buries his face into your neck. You close your eyes and sigh; you could definitely get used to this.

Your eyes shoot open in fear at the sudden thought.

* * *

 

The next day, you all spend the daylight hours skiing, and finally come inside to wind down and relax right before sunset.

Blaine had gone in about twenty minutes before you, so you go to find him. You walk into the bedroom, peeling off your sweaty layers and tossing them over the chair in the corner to dry.

You hear something in the bathroom and you push the door open; Blaine is leaning over the tub in just his little white briefs, reaching to light a candle with a cigarette lighter, grumbling to himself. You throw a hand over your mouth to suppress the laugh, but a giggle sneaks out.

Blaine whips around quickly and loses his footing, falling into the full tub.

He groans in embarrassment, sinking under the water to hide.

You reach in and grab his arm, hauling him up.

 

“Please don’t drown in a bathtub. How would I explain that to people?” you say, pushing his wet hair away from his face.

His face is bright red and you lean over to kiss him.

“Were you planning on pampering yourself?” you ask, looking at the candles, then seeing the oils and lotions next to the tub.

“No… you,” he mumbles.

 

You are certain that you can’t hide your surprise.

 

“You said your back and legs hurt. I wanted you to relax in the tub, and then I was going to give you a massage,” he says, avoiding eye contact.

Not caring that you’re still in your underwear, you climb into the tub next to him and pull his mouth to yours, kissing him with the words you can’t express at the moment.

 

“That is the sweetest thing…” you say, nuzzling his nose.

He blushes again.

 

“You going soft on me?” you tease.

“Oh I’ll have you know, you make me anything but soft,” he smirks.

 

Blaine then stands in the tub and you giggle; his saturated underwear cling to his erection that’s pressed against his hip. You reach up and peel the fabric off of him, letting him step out of them.  You toss them to the bathroom floor then remove your own as well.

 

“Well, while you’re down there…” he grins, looking down at you, his cock inches from your face.

 

You roll your eyes and he winks at you.  He reaches to his left to grab the bath mat from the rack next to the tub to put on the floor. When he stands back up you decide to lean in and take him in your mouth.

He gasps in surprise and grabs the towel bar.

“ _Fuck_ , baby. Warn a man.”

 

You smile around his twitching cock and sink your mouth down all the way to his base. Blaine gasps again and clutches at the metal bar.

“You are so good, oh my god,” he moans.

 

You have his legs trembling and his cum spurting across your tongue in record time.

Blaine slowly drops to his knees in the tub and gawks at you as he comes down from his high.

 

“I was supposed to be the one taking care of  _you_!”

You giggle and sit up to kiss his cheek.

 

“Maybe I really like sucking you off?”

“Then you are a dream come true, woman.”

 

You blush and he inches towards you and you lay back, Blaine kneeling between your legs and leaning with his arms on either side of you on the tub. You grin as he pins you and slowly lowers his head to your lips.

 

“So now it’s all you,” he says softly.

He reaches to the side of the tub and turns on the jets; two of them right against your back.

You let out a long moan and throw your head back. Blaine takes advantage and drops kisses up and down your neck, making his way to your lips.

After kissing you once more, he slides back and sits on the opposite side of the tub, pulling your feet into his lap. Your eyes are closed so you don’t see him grab the oil, but you know as soon as he starts rubbing your left foot.

Your eyes shoot open and you moan again.

 

“Ooooh my god, really?” You whimper.

Blaine freezes. “Is this bad? Do you not like that?”

“God no, please, it’s incredible. I just can’t fathom why you’d want to,” you laugh.

“Like I said, I have this new thing where I want to make you feel good,”  he smiles, continuing to rub your foot, “my sore little snow bunny,” he says.

 

You wrinkle your nose and giggle at him.

 

“What,” he smiles.

“That was cute,” you shrug.

 

Blaine rubs both of your feet, then your calves, and once he’s finished you turn off the jets.

 

“I’m getting wrinkly,” you frown.

 

Blaine laughs and stands, helping you to your feet. You wobble slightly and he steadies you.

“Whoa, you made me feel like jelly,” you say.

 

He grins and helps you out of the tub, wrapping a towel around you and pulling you to him. You giggle and he kisses you.

 

“You know, you just keep surprising me,” you say, “you’re kind of growing on me.”

“I do believe you’re right,” he says, looking down between you to his dick, swelling against you once more.

 

You laugh and push him gently; he responds by wrapping you in the towel and kissing you.

You spin out of the towel and tug it for him to follow you.

 

You grab a condom on the way to the bed and sit on the edge. Blaine stands in front of you and you grin, tearing open the foil packet and quickly rolling the latex over his cock.

He crawls onto the bed and hovers above you, staring into your eyes for a minute. You wrap your legs around him and pull him towards your dripping core.

Blaine kisses you and wraps you in his arms, nuzzling his face into your neck as he rolls his hips into yours, entering you slowly.

 

“You feel  _so_  amazing,” you whimper as he buries himself to the hilt.

Blaine moans in agreement and sides his hands up your arms to weave your fingers together. He holds your hands to the bed above your head and pulls himself up into you with his entire body.

 

“Oh my god… you’re so deep…” you whimper, feeling like you can’t catch your breath.

He continues to move slowly and sensually, moaning softly every time he feels you pulse around him.

 

“I’ve never… gone this slow before,” he says quietly, dropping kisses on your shoulder.

“You can go faster if you want,” you say, running your hands down his back.

“No… no no no, I  _love_ it,” he gasps as you tighten your muscles, squeezing your walls around his cock.

“Me too,” you breathe, running your fingers through his hair.

 

Blaine wraps his arms around you, his hips steadily rolling into yours. Your sweat covered skin sticks together as he pulls your body into his, trying to get as close to you as possible.

Your release is a slow burn that’s building gradually; the closer you get, the tighter you cling to Blaine.

Your eyes are squeezed shut and you are biting your lip trying not to be loud. Blaine puts a hand on your face and runs his thumb over your cheek.

 

“ _Look at me, baby_ ,” he whispers.

His voice sends a chill through you and you open your eyes to see piercing blue; your breath catches.

You lift your head and press your lips to his and he kisses you back eagerly, as if he forgot the entire time he could be kissing you.

His tongue caresses yours as his thrusts become more powerful, your clit rubbing against the base of his dick as he grinds into you with every push.

 

“Oh my god, I’m gonna come,” you whimper, feeling the warmth and tingles rising inside if you.

“Mmm yes baby  _yes_ … I wanna feel you…” he moans softly, “come all over my cock,” he groans in your ear, sending you over the edge.

 

You arch your back and gasp, your mouth falling open in a silent scream as your orgasm rushes over you in waves. Your pussy is contracting around his cock and he follows immediately after.

 

“Oh god!” Blaine moans and cries out your name, stopping deep inside you as his body jerks with his release.

 

His body goes limp on top of you and he rolls to his side, holding you to his heaving chest.

“That was… wow,” he says, barely audible.

 

You lift your head to look at him and his lips find yours. His kiss is slow and tender, making your head spin. How was he making you feel these things?

You part and he looks at you, and you wonder if he is having the same thought.

Blaine closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Rolling onto his back he slips out of you and slides off the condom, tossing it in the bin.

He turns back to you and holds the back of your head, bringing your lips together again.

You hold each other in a comfortable silence, eventually drifting to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day is a lazy day; food, games and more alcohol.

You and Blaine decide to go off on your own after a late lunch, once it looks like everyone is more drunk than the two of you. You slip away unnoticed and lock yourselves in your bedroom.

 

“One more bath before we have to go back to real life?” He smiles, taking your chin in his hand.

“Kay,” you smile, nuzzling his nose.

 

Blaine fills the tub and gets in, reaching up to you. You step in between his legs and sit, laying back against his firm chest.

You both sigh and he wraps his arms around you.

 

“So what happens when we go home?” He asks suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“Is it going to go back to how it was?” He asks, running his fingers up and down your arms.

“Why would it?” You ask, unsure of where he’s going with this.

“I don’t know. I just feel like we’re in this little bubble. We don’t have real life to think about, so our weekend was like a little fantasy vacation.”

“Yeah…” you say softly.

“So will you hate me again? Once we step out that door?” he asks.

 

You turn in his arms and rest your hands on his chest.

“Why would I hate you? Are you going to change? I mean, you are so different right now…” you start.

“You’re afraid I’m going to revert back to the asshole when we’re not in our love-bubble.”

You bite your lip and break his eye contact; he sighs heavily.

“I’ve been a huge dick; to you and most other people… and I’m… so sorry,” he says, resting his forehead to your shoulder.

“You treated me so differently this weekend. You were so kind to me when you didn’t have to be. I mean, well, more than kind; you fucked me several times and you are  _way_ too good for me…” he trails off with a stupid grin on his face.

 

You laugh and shake your head, wrapping your arms around his neck.

 

“I’ve been a dick to you, too,” you say softly.

“I was mad you were such a douchebag to me when I never did anything to you. I tried being nice but you just shat all over it, so I stopped trying and got bitter.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful and amazing and I’m so not good enough for you; I never thought you’d be interested in me,” he says softly, “I’m sorry I took it out on you.”

“Did we hate each other because we actually  _wanted_ each other?” you laugh.

 

Blaine frowns, not happy with this realization; you sigh and rest your forehead to his.

 

You sit in silence for a minute and lift your head to hold the back of his, playing with his hair.

 

“So what do you want, Blaine?”

“I just want to be loved. Isn’t that what everyone wants?”

“That’s pretty general,” you smile.

“Well, I thought it went without saying, but I want you to be the one that loves me.”

 

Your heart skips a beat and you bury your face into his neck, blushing.

 

“Okay,” you say softly, tracing his collarbone with your fingers.

He inhales sharply, “okay?” He asks.

 

You nod and pull his lips to yours; he kisses you eagerly.

 

You part and run a hand through his hair, tugging gently.

“I want you to be the one that loves me, too.”


End file.
